


Permanent Fixture

by sherstrader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has seemed to move into 221B and John can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Fixture

**Author's Note:**

> So I was up till 3:30am and some cute short fluffy sherstrade came out of it  
> Sorry bout it ;)  
> Hope you enjoy my ramblings.

John didn’t completely understand Sherlock. He also didn’t completely understand Lestrade. At first, he had though the two had a completely work related relationship, both being dedicated to solving homicides and such crimes. The first time he had seen them together, on the “Study In Pink” case - as he had named it - they had seemed completely platonic, they even seemed to border on disliking each other. That was a month ago, and now… now Greg seemed to have moved in.

His clothes were in the laundry, his toothbrush was in the bathroom. Every morning he came out of Sherlock’s bedroom half naked. All of this had happened right under John’s nose without a word uttered explaining why the detective inspector had moved into their apartment. 

John and Sherlock had spoken about relationships before. But when asked about a boyfriend, Sherlock hadn’t given a clear answer. But if the pair were in a relationship, why hadn’t Sherlock just told John? It wasn’t a big secret or a problem. John sighed and spooned more cereal into his mouth. God, he hated mornings. And soon he would have to witness the awkward moment of Lestrade and Sherlock leaving the same bedroom with no explanation as to what was happening. 

Five minutes later, Lestrade walked out of the bedroom topless and went to the kitchen, making himself a slice of toast. John frowned at him questioningly and Lestrade replied by awkwardly averting his gaze. 

“Look, Greg, can I talk to you about something?” John asked slowly.

Greg walked towards the table with his toast “Umm… sure. Yeah, what’s up?”

John took a deep breath. “I just want to know, what’s going on with you and Sherlock? He hasn’t told me anything and I’m kind of in the dark as to why someone I thought was our colleague and superior is basically living in our apartment. I tumble dried your boxer shorts the other day.”

“Sherlock hasn’t told you anything? Well, you deserve to know, you live here” Lestrade sighed and called out Sherlock’s name. 

*****

Later they sat at the table and explained what had happened and why Lestrade had suddenly become a permanent fixture at 221B.

“Sherlock and I have known each other for about 5 years. We met when he was 25 and I was 40.”

“40-ish” 

“Shut up. Anyway, as you know, me and my ex-wife have a patchy relationship. When Sherlock and I met, my wife and I had split up.”

“For good.” Sherlock made quotation hand gestures and Lestrade looked down.

“For about three and a half years, Sherlock and I were in a steady relationship. Until, my ex-wife called me up and said the baby she had just under two years earlier was mine. It was a hard time for me, I loved Sherlock so much, but so easily I could go from a gay relationship with a lunatic 15 or-so years younger than me to the perfect family I had always planned for myself. I went back to her, It was the worst decision of my life. 1 year later, just over six months ago, I left that life again. I was uncomfortable, it didn’t feel right. I missed Sherlock. He obviously wasn’t begging for me to get back with him again after what I did, so we started dating. I wanted to prove to him that I was trust worthy. And a month ago was when he decided we could be in a relationship again. And I’ve never been happier that someone has forgiven me.” Greg looked over at Sherlock and smiled at him. 

Sherlock smiled back and looked at John. “John, the reason I didn’t tell you was because I didn’t want you to think you were getting muddled up in loads of history. I want you to feel comfortable living here.” 

“No, look, I’m sorry for demanding you tell me all that private stuff. What you guys do is up to you. Don’t worry though, I feel completely comfortable living here. Even more so, now.” 

“Thanks, John” Lestrade smiled and stood up, pulling Sherlock with him. John watched the two potter around the apartment making cups of tea. Lestrade would sometimes pull Sherlock towards him and place a kiss on his head and Sherlock would complain.

Obviously the day wasn’t just fluffy cuteness and they ended up risking their lives, chasing some murderers through the streets of London like bad ass motherfuckers, but for now everything was calm and nice.


End file.
